Forerunner to Chaos
by dragonbeast99
Summary: Asuka has found her ace in the hole for finding Jin! A Peruvian boy her age carrying the Ogre Gene in him has arrived in Osaka & the Mishima Zaibatsu is looking for him. With him, Jin will come to her without a doubt. But what happens when she starts falling for the boy she wanted to use to bring her Jin? Asuka x OC. Takes place after Tekken 6.


Author's Note

I disclaim ownership to all references made in this story. Tekken and all related characters rightfully belong to Namco.

Okay, this is my first attempt at a Tekken fan fiction after playing the games for a while. I'm sorry if I mess up some info and or make the characters seem a little out of character. Please do enjoy the story. I hope that it appeals to everyone and that I can fit in everyone's favorite characters.

Without further ado, here it is.

Tekken: Forerunner to Chaos

Prologue 

_I didn't want any of this. I didn't think this would ever happen in my life. Why? Why is it always me? All I ever wanted to was to live my life in peace and not have to worry about anything other than my family's well being. Abuelo always said it was the curse of our blood, our wretched Indian blood that they torment us. But it's not just them, the other villagers, they hate us, they hate me, too. Why? What did I ever do to deserve any of this? People are trash, that's all there is too it. It doesn't matter if they're rebel guerrillas, government dogs, or people like me; we're all equally terrible to one another. Maybe this was inevitable, maybe this is God punishing me. So long as my mother and sister are okay, that's all that matters to me. They are the only ones who care about me, the only ones who have ever cared about me, and I can't lose them, not to anything. Not to me, not to whatever it is that is inside me, not to the turmoil in my country. _

The Mishima Zaibatsu loaded up its ship with crates and with two Tekken Force soldiers escorting a hooded individual onto the ship. Watching from a distance was an indigenous woman in tears with her daughter clinging to her leg also in tears. As the woman tried to look away, a blonde haired woman approached her dressed more for combat than delegation making the Zaibatsu even more suspicious in the eyes of the indigenous woman. She held in her hand a clipboard and a contract.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The woman sobbed.

"Would you rather your son be faced with the death penalty like so many other rebels or would you like to see him have a chance to do something noble with his life which could better not only yours but the rest of your people?" The blonde woman, Nina Williams, said as she held out the clipboard.

"If this is noble than why is he being shipped on their like some animal? Why does everyone treat my boy as anything but human?" The woman sobbed as she kneeled down and clinged to her daughter now in agony. Nina was losing patience.

"You know the answer to that." Nina said as she held the clipboard down in the woman's face forcefully. "None of the benefits you were promised can go into effect without legal agreement. Unless you want us to turn him back over to the government instead, sign now so that he may live."

The indigenous woman calmed herself to the best of her ability and signed the contract. She didn't know why she bothered. It wasn't like any agreements with Indians were valid; higher-ups always did it so they wouldn't look like the bad guys. If it was on paper then it would justify their actions to the world and if they decided to break the agreement it wouldn't look so bad because it was one with people who didn't matter. Of course there was no copy for the woman to hold on to; if she had one then she would have proof of the agreement which no one but the people in charge were allowed to know about. She then shoved the clipboard back into Nina's hands glaring at her with tear filled eyes. She then kneeled back down to comfort her crying daughter.

"Mama, hermano mayor, w-what are they going to do to him?" The little girl cried as she tried to wipe away her tears. Her mother put her arms around her.

"It's alright novia, it's going to be okay." The woman lied to her daughter. She didn't know what was going on and if it was really any better for her son or not. "Jasuka is going somewhere where he will be safe."

Nina left and signaled into the ship with an earpiece letting the captain know the agreement was made.

"We're done here. Once everything is set take off." Nina said into her intercom as she headed to board the ship as well. She then signaled her boss, owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama.

Miles away in a corporate building somewhere in Japan, a young man no older than 22 sat in front of a wide variety of computer screens looking at business reports and current events in the news. Civil war was at an all time high all over Latin America do to financial turmoil in the governments there which the Zaibatsu had a hand in causing a few years back before Jin took over. The Zaibatsu had provided labor for countries all over Latin America but with the war it waged, many nations embargoed the corporation's products and few were willing to run the factories needed to provide the army with the supplies it needed. With this happening, many factories shut down due to the embargo and the Zaibatsu's need to focus its finance into the necessary arms factories for war taking away the jobs of millions across the world. With a big strike in its economy, Latin America did what it always did in these types of crises; they struck the lowest people on up for everything. Another case of extreme discrimination and disenfranchisement of those people with Native blood in them caused an uprising and now Latin America was once again in turmoil over its sociopolitical practices that upset the lower class people of society. As if the war the Zaibatsu started wasn't bad enough, the fact that it created civil war to erupt all over Latin America only worsened the corporation's reputation which Jin now was earnestly trying to fix by creating a peace program that directly worked with the local governments to better the lives of the Indian tribes in Latin America. On a more individual level, he had signed to help pardon a teenage boy charged with violent rebellion against the government be brought over to Japan to be rehabilitated and turned towards a better life.

However, Jin was not without an agenda. Among the mass of reports, he was also reviewing research he had done on some of the tribes in South America. According to a local myth, once in every generation a human vessel had to be chosen to embody all the evil of that generation by absorbing all of its sin and fighting spirit to become an avatar like being to protect the generation from its own darkness. Jin had seen a lot in his life, and with all his experiences he could tell when something resembling that evil presence his mother spoke of was alive and active in his world. This was without a doubt another potential link to the Devil Gene residing within him and he couldn't let this individual whoever he may be get away.

As the ship departed, the mother and her daughter cried as the only male remaining in their family was taken away for a fate they could not predict or know if it was truly for the better. Meanwhile, another woman watching from a distance with night vision goggles grinned as she saw her objective on the move. She then signaled in to her own employer over headset.

"It appears Jin's little guinea pig is being shipped off as we speak. My sister was sure to make sure the subject's family knew the sincerity of Jin's gratitude." The woman, Ana Williams, said with a small chuckle over her headset. Back at the G-Corporation's President's office, Kazuya Mishima only scowled as he listened to Ana's voice while watching satellite video feed on the ship.

"Like I care about your sibling rivalry. Blast the ship now." Kazuya said in an annoyed and impatient tone as he watched the ship go on.

"Research says that your Devil Gene develops faster the moment you Mishimas' have your lives on the line but you must remember that this is the forerunner to your family's bloodline and it may not have that same factor." Ana replied.

"The sooner I can get my hands on the boy the better! Do it!" Kazuya barked.

"Did I also mention that if the plan fails, he'll be dead and won't be any good to you?" Ana said while taking some delight in Kazuya's impatience. "My suggestion, we wait till he hits Osaka. Then even if he does die we can throw him on ice sooner and preserve the corpse for research."

Kazuya hated it, but Ana was right. As much as it meant to him to bring Jin and Heihachi down as soon as possible, he would need to have this specimen, the holder of what scientists called the Ogre Gene, in his best condition either dead or alive. Kazuya halted the order and patiently watched as the ship continued on. The only thing he could think about was the coming battle. He had to be the strongest this time.

On board the ship, the crate containing the young man named Jasuka was opened. Exiting from it was a tall, 18 year old boy of full Native American heritage. He was clearly a fighter with the amount of muscles on him but what captivated the guards moving him the most was the strange bite shaped marks on his left eye which then had a trailing mark down his cheek going to the back of his neck. No one knew if it was a tattoo of his native tribe or if it was a birth mark, but whatever it was it radiated with a feeling of mystery which made those looking at it want to know more. The teenage boy turned his head away to hide his marks and scoffed at the guards. One guard then grabbed him by the back of the white shirt he was wearing and forced him out of the crate and into the cell he would be kept on for the rest of the trip.

"That cage suits you well now doesn't it you foreign devil?" The guard laughed as he looked at Jasuka through the bars on the door. Jasuka only glared back. "You no understand speaky of man on outside of door? Haha!"

"I can understand you perfectly dipshit, you should learn not to be so ignorant of peoples you'd otherwise never see unless you had the job you have now." Jasuka said irritated. "And be grateful this door is between us now otherwise I would have beaten your sorry ass by now."

The guard kicked the door to try and intimidate Jasuka who wasn't fazed at all. He then stormed off while Jasuka lay down in the cot provided for him. He then looked up at the ceiling with empty thoughts in his head. He had never begged for anything in his life and he never pleaded for any reason. Now seemed like the time when most people would wail to God for an answer but Jasuka knew that God wouldn't help him here; God never helped him or any of the people who needed Him most in all the years Jasuka watched his people be exploited. The only thing Jasuka wondered was who could possibly be left for him in his life now as he was most likely never to see what remained of his family ever again let alone his country. This was going to be the end, Jasuka just knew it, and it was only going to be lonelier than it had been this time.

"If you're really out there, and if you really do have your hands in all the dirty things in the world, then just try to do me a favor." Jasuka said in his head. He wasn't the type for prayer or faith of any sort but since he had a long way to go to wherever he would be taken, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try something new. "Just give me one last chance, not because I think you're actually out there or that you really give a shit about me of all people, but just for your own amusement. I'll probably fuck it up like I did all my other options in life but I'll make it amusing for you if you actually let me out of this somehow."

Jasuka drifted off into sleep as he calmly accepted his fate. But fate is not something that the individual can determine by the presence alone and fate would not be what Jasuka predicted it to be. For things would unfold which he had no power over just as they always had been for him. However, despite his inability to control his fate, this time things would change in which only Jasuka, like all beings of the cosmos, would be given a hand of options which he would chose to play by his own judgment. A pre-determined fate did not lay ahead for the young man, but a destiny carved entirely out of his own hands lay ahead which he would not comprehend until the very end.

Chapter 1: Abrupt Meetings

A loud bell could be heard over the school campus as the home room for Adachi High began. It was a big year for the seniors who now had one major concern on top of all their remaining unsettled adolescent struggles: college credit. Graduation was months away and exams were coming along the way too but academics would mean nothing without any sort of extracurricular activity that counted towards what universities may consider to be commendable. This matter was the subject of the homeroom announcement that morning as the teacher cleared his throat.

"I feel like a father watching his own children leave the nest." The homeroom teacher, sensei Kenshi, sniffed as he fixed his glasses. "The seniors of my class have come so far in just four short years. To think you're all off towards your own careers and paths in life this year. I'm at a loss for words."

Sitting in the middle row in the center of the class was a seemingly beautiful girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She put her face into the palm of her hand while sighing in annoyance of her overly emotional homeroom teacher and began to tape her fingers against her desk in impatience for him to discuss that really concerned her and many other students. The girl had a very fierce spirit which radiated off of her and all the other students knew about it. The girl was none other than the class' top fighter and heir to the Kazama Dojo, Asuka Kazama.

"Um, sensei, we all appreciate the affection, but what exactly is the school doing to help us get some of the college credits we need?" Asuka asked. Asuka wasn't necessarily the most academic minded person in the class, but she recognized her need for a higher education if she ever wanted to hope about getting into the police academy. Being an only child and needing to be the man in the Kazama family for her father, Asuka made it her life goal to follow in her father's footsteps. However, now being 18 she felt that maybe there were other opportunities out there which she hadn't taken the chance to fully uncover. Asuka was a fighter through and through and she wasn't about to give that up. She wondered if becoming a cop would get in the way of her goals as fighter, if she'd have to give up fighting to follow a strict book on how justice was applied when the freedom she had now with vigilantism helped not only her father but everyone around her so much more immediately. For the first time in her life, Asuka's heart strings were being pulled.

"Ah, yes, you're quite right Asu-chan." Sensei Kenshi said. Asuka blushed with rage. She and every other girl in the class hated how Kenshi would all speak to them as if they were that familiar with him by adding chan to their names. "Well, as you all know, the school wants to give as many opportunities as it can to its seniors considering that the University of Osaka and many others across the country are seeking exceptional students who show the greatest skill in their chosen field. So the first thing Adachi High is offering is cram school with one of the region's best."

Asuka watched some of the class nerds smirk in cockiness. They were confident in their own academic prowess that they wouldn't have to worry about the extra work load by doing this. It would probably be fairly challenging for the average student like Asuka, but wasn't about to sacrifice time for vigilantism or training in order to go through further studying in order to learn things that most likely wouldn't be completely applicable to even the scientific portions of crime investigation.

"Jikei Gakuen has opened its doors to any seniors in the art fields alongside possible internships for those who qualify." Kenshi said as he jumped when he realized he hadn't pulled out any of the applications for the things he had spoken of yet. He quickly did so as only a very few students began to glee with the idea of interning at the art studio with Jikei Gakuen. That was a definite no for Asuka. "My apologies, the applications are here. There is one other thing I must mention to that is also being done by the school for college credit."

"Please let it be something that's actually applicable to me. I refuse to study more than I have to."Asuka prayed in her head.

"Adachi High is implementing a new program this year for students' benefit as well as the benefit for students abroad." Kenshi said as he reached behind his desk and got the last pile of applications. A slight sense of concern came over some of the students when they heard the word "abroad". "Adachi is no stranger to foreign exchange students but for years now it has only been for those able to afford both school admission and living expenses on their own. In order to allow for more students across the world to take this sort of opportunity, Adachi has started its very own foreign exchange program in which exchange students may attend Adachi and live with the families of those students who volunteer to house them. Those who volunteer receive not only credits, but this sort of volunteering can also count towards scholarships as well."

"Perfect! There's no way something like this could go wrong!" Asuka thought to herself while many other students felt uncomfortable with the idea of having a stranger, let alone a foreigner, living in their home. As the students began to take applications, Asuka was the first and only to volunteer for the exchange program and she filled it out on the spot. Many students looked at Asuka in awe and shock; she of all people letting a foreigner stay in her home was unfathomable to them.

"Kazama-san, you can't be serious in considering this can you?" A girl in one of the other lines said in disbelief.

"All I have to do is show a kid how to survive in Japan for a year right? It won't be that hard." Asuka said with a grin thinking that she was now in the easiest deal ever.

"You're quite brave Asu-chan, but keep in mind that this will be another person your age so it's going to be harder than just babysitting him or her." Kenshi said as he butted into the conversation. "You'll be dealing with another person's culture too so be sure that you're open to that as well. Especially if it's a boy, hoho."

"W-What the hell is that supposed you mean!? You old pervert, get your mind out of the gutter!" Asuka barked as the old man snickered at her getting offensive. It was no secret that Asuka wasn't the best when it came to relations with the opposite sex even though there were still plenty of boys in Adachi High and other schools who had their eyes on her. But alas, Asuka was a typical case of a tomboyish tsundere making her a hard nut to crack in the scenario of romance. Though it was clear that Asuka herself hadn't put too much thought into that sort of thing herself and thus didn't know how to handle the thought of boys. It was no surprise that other girls liked to tease that Asuka sucked at being a girl, to put it in layman's terms.

The day continued on like any other school day in the beginning of the year. Once everyone had been reacquainted with their friends, the first assignments were given, team practices had begun, and the many applications had been turned in by seniors, the day was over. Asuka made her way out of the front doors of the school and headed for her bike when she stopped at the sight of the last person she wanted to see standing in front of her.

"Ah, Ms. Kazama, I see you have no more activities for the day. So please pray-tell what it is you intend to do at this hour." A tall blonde haired girl said with a very stuck-up tone as if she were royalty. It was the infamous Emilie de Rochefort who Asuka knew as Lili. Her rival had, unfortunately for Asuka, transferred to Adachi last year around the mid-term and Asuka was stuck fighting her all through the last half of school and through summer. Asuka knew all too well what Lili was getting at.

"None of your bee's wax! If this is about where we left off last time just back off." Asuka said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph, that was quite a rude way to secure your privacy. And as for 'where we last left off', that is precisely why I'm here now. You are quick to decline a challenge. Have you really lost all of your vigor since then or are you afraid that my graceful fighting style has been perfected to the point of it being superior to your primitive violent tendencies in your own art?" Lili said trying to edge on Asuka to fight.

"I'd just feel guilty about making a princess cry, again." Asuka said with a smirk. Lili was outraged and quickly threw a kick at Asuka's face which she caught easily. Lili glared at Asuka who continued to smirk while holding her foot in place. "Your wind ups in your attack are as slow as ever I see. And your attempts to wind me up are weaker than ever. Let's see you when you've got something more clever to say to me, then maybe I'll consider it."

Asuka pushed Lili's leg back and the young Monegasque pouted as Asuka got the better of her. Asuka then loaded her books onto her bike and was off. With Lili out of the way, she could focus on the one thing that she was looking forward to today. At the ports tonight, a huge tanker from the Mishima Zaibatsu was going to pulling in. The Zaibatsu meant trouble, and where there was trouble with the Zaibatsu, that meant that Jin Kazama wasn't far behind. Asuka couldn't quite put her finger on why she was so obsessed with finding Jin again. Perhaps it was because they shared the same last name, or maybe because the idiot had the nerve to touch her boobs when they first met, or maybe there was something else drawing her to him, that strange feeling she could just feel coursing through her veins whenever she got near him. Whatever the cause, Asuka needed another lead on Jin after 6th Iron Fist Tournament turned out to be a let down on finding him when he wasn't there but rather waging the war he started for whatever reason he saw fit. Nothing about Jin or this relationship that emerged between Asuka and him made sense but Asuka was determined to figure out what it was before she would have to buckle down for long road of reality once she graduated. Asuka was down to the last few golden years of her youth and she didn't want to waste them.

"Mishima Zaibatsu, a big player in the world economy and the baby of Jin Kazama. I'm gonna find a way to get to you directly this time Jin. Just you wait." Asuka thought to herself as she began to bike on the road out towards the sea and port areas. This was going to be a chance of a life time, Asuka could feel it.

Miles away on the tanker ship coming in from Peru, orders were being given around the ship. They were to prepare for landing soon and everyone was to ensure that the "cargo" got off unnoticed. Jasuka overheard the orders on the sound system of the ship and he could hear the guards talking about it too. Jasuka knew that his whole situation now was fucked either way; it didn't matter if the Zaibatsu decided to kill him or keep him alive. Either way it would end with him being miserable and wishing he had just accepted his death sentence back home. With that being the case, what would be wrong with him deciding to cause a little commotion on the way out?

Jasuka peered through the bars of his cell door and saw a guard barking at another guard. Clearly it was a superior officer ripping a rookie a new asshole, but for Jasuka this spelled opportunity. After the guard was done getting chewed out, Jasuka began to speak out loud for the guard to hear him.

"I see the husband isn't too happy." Jasuka said from his cell lying in his cot like he wasn't up to anything.

"Mind your own damn business kid." The guard said as he continued on his way.

"What's wrong? Can't accept the truth? After all your efforts to prove daddy that you're a man too, you still act like another guy's bitch?" Jasuka said as he got up and looked through the bars on the door.

"You need to learn your place! What went on back there is merely a superior officer giving orders to a lower officer!" The guard shouted as he walked up to cell door and hit it to try to scare Jasuka.

"Superior officer in what? The Zaibatsu's personal army actually means something to you? You're not one of those Navy SEALS out state side, you're not in your homeland's elite forces if they even have one, you're just a mall cop with a fancier suit taking orders from some guy who makes all you rookies his boy toys because you, and especially you, don't know any better." Jasuka said with a smirk. He was finally striking a nerve on the guard. "You were a bitch before this, and you're a bitch now. Hell, you can't even stand up for yourself when a -!?"

"Your ass is grass kid!" The guard interrupted as he pulled out his keys to the cell. "I'm gonna beat some respect into you!"

And with that Jasuka's plan worked. Right as the guard threw a fist, Jasuka caught it, locked the guard's arm and swept him off his feet. Still holding the guard's arm, Jasuka snapped it to instill panic in the guard. As he began to flail around on the ground, Jasuka grabbed the guard's head and snapped his neck. Jasuka was free now and once the ship hit port he could escape. Jasuka sneaked around the corner of the hall his cell was in and proceeded through the ship. He was used to stealth in the wilderness, but this situation still didn't make him any less stealthy when he needed to be.

However, while things were turning out for the better for Jasuka, a third party was now in motion. Flying out of the sight of the tanker and cloaked from its radar were two G-Corporation helicopters both armed with missiles to take the tanker out. Sitting in the helicopter closest to the tanker at the moment was none other than Kazuya's sadistic henchwoman Ana Williams. Ana held a military grade tablet in her hand scanning the ship for its structure to pinpoint a possible location for the passenger on board that Kazuya was so inclined to capture. Once the scan was complete, Ana gave her orders.

"There appear to be living quarters in the lower levels of the tanker. No doubt it's holding our target." Ana said as she powered the tablet down and faced the G-Corp soldier piloting the helicopter. "Shot down the lower ends of the stern to take out the engine then take out the mid section of the tanker. That should wipe out any residence on board while trapping our target in place."

And with that, the pilot fired away. The other helicopter got word over intercom and proceeded to bombard the tanker.

Back on the tanker, panic began to break out as the ship began to rock and fires broke out on the inside. Jasuka now realized that his brilliant plan for escape was now far from being perfect. The ship was under attack so if the guards didn't kill him first, whoever was attacking would.

"Just my luck! Right when I think I'm at opportunity's door, shit breaks loose." Jasuka thought to himself as he struggled to hold his ground as the ship rocked back and forth. "I gotta get somewhere away from all this!"

Missile after missile struck the ship leaving giant burning holes in the side of it with black smoke coming out of its rear. Despite the engine trouble now though, the ship was still on course to the Osaka ports where it would crash. Ana bit her lip as she saw what was happening. If the pilots tried to gun any lower then they would risk killing their target or sinking the ship before they could capture him. The worst part too was that the ship was already too close to shore now. If the Japanese coast guard found them before the G-Corp's forces could grab their target and get out, Kazuya's plan would go up in smoke with leaks on what the G-Corporation was actually doing by even if they killed everyone on sight right now. The moment they pulled in close to the ship, any watchful eyes on shore would spot them and report them. Ana banged her fist against the inside of the helicopter as she watched the tanker begin to make its course for port with nothing she could do.

"Fall back, we're too hot now! We can't afford to let the world know the G-Corp blew up a Zaibatsu tanker for a father-son grudge!" Ana shouted over her intercom. If there was anything she didn't like, it was failure, and Kazuya especially didn't like it either. This was not good.

Asuka Kazama rode her bike with the sunset at her back as she neared the port. She had given her father notice that she would be home late, but she wasn't sure now if she'd be home at a decent time to do her homework. Asuka stopped her bike at a hill and watched the port from a distance. Her jaw dropped as a sight like no other appeared in the distance. The Mishima Zaibatsu tanker was on fire and on a crash course for the Osaka port!

"My God, what the hell happened?" Asuka said to herself in disbelief as she began to bike as fast as she could to the port.

The port workers were in a panic as they tried to direct the other ships out of the way as fast as they could and get to their emergency stations as they braced for the inevitable crash coming. Back on board the tanker, Jasuka was beginning to panic as well. He was trapped between explosions and guards trying to shoot him. Jasuka was no fool, he knew that any hopes of getting to the top of the ship and diving off were gone and that if the ship did happen to be by port, a crash was inevitable. Out of compulsion and in the frenzy to save his own life, Jasuka picked up a crow bar and began to search for any sort of boxed cargo. Once he found a crate, he immediately began to smash open a hole in the top of it to fit himself in. Luckily the crate he found didn't have anything in it that he couldn't move around on the inside. Jasuka jumped inside the crate and buried himself in the contents of it as he prepared for the worst.

Asuka peddled on her bike until she was drenched in sweat. Her heart was racing in the intensity of her body's efforts to go faster and with the blend of emotions running through her at the moment. Shock of what she was seeing, worry that her potential lead could be gone with the ship, excitement because of the rarity of this type of moment, and fear of the consequences of if she got caught. Asuka hid her bike away from the scene and she immediately began to sneak her way to the port side where the tanker was heading.

"I can't believe this is real, no way could someone really have the balls to do this to the Zaibatsu after that war Jin caused." Asuka thought to herself as she hid behind a crate and waited for the fire squad to pass by. Asuka wasn't too keen on sneaking around since she never really had to even with her own vigilante activities behind her father's back. But now she had to be as stealthy as possible and hope that she didn't get caught or that her father would find out. This investigation of hers would be all a matter of skill, luck, and possibly even a matter of faith. "Oh God, don't let me screw this up here. I could never get an opportunity to see the Zaibatsu's dirty work in person again."

Asuka had always been an active participant at the local shrine ever since she was a little girl, however she was never quite one for faith in a higher power. But that didn't stop her from believing in other forces at work in the world, especially after seeing Jin with his Devil Gene and Jinpachi Mishima. If there was another or more forces at work now to make this event happening, Asuka hoped that those influences would lean in her favor just this once so that she could have an opportunity for anything that could come out of this half destroyed ship now. Even if it wasn't her heart's desire or even the lead she was hoping for, Asuka wanted to see what would come of this. Something in her gut told her that this moment would be life changing.

The tanker held its course, a slower moving ship was in the way and got the tanker leaning on its side the moment it crashed. Jasuka's heart was racing, and then it stopped abruptly alongside time as he heard the sound of screeching metal as the tanker began to flip. Jasuka held his eyes tight together and immediately the world around him tuned out as a white light filled his vision.

Asuka stood on top of a stack of crates and cupped her mouth in shock as the tanker crashed into the port and tipped further on its side then began to explode. At that time the remaining contents of the tanker began to fall out and smash onto the dry land. Asuka began to jump the crates to get to the scene faster. Whatever was left over from all this would be gone if she didn't hurry. Asuka arrived to feel the heat coming off of the ship and to see several of the tankers contents spilled out on the ground. As Asuka approached a pile of smashed crates, she began to notice something beneath the debris. She couldn't understand why, but she was feeling that same feeling when she faced Devil Jin only different. It was as if it were pulling her in. Asuka carefully pulled away some of the debris and looked as close as she could to what lie beneath it. Asuka's eyes grew wide as they began to make out the strange object beneath the pile.

"No way….." Asuka whispered in disbelief.

Jasuka was floating it felt like. As if her were caught in a tide which removed all his immediate tendencies to resist it. As he looked straight all he could see was a little boy crying all alone until his parents came to his rescue. As they did, onlookers and other villagers were cursing them and attempting to throw rocks at the boy. Jasuka realized what he was seeing now, it was his childhood.

"God that sucked." Jasuka said trying to lie to himself about how he really felt. Jasuka would never be able to get over the hate he felt from others and in himself back then. And he would never forget the loneliness either because it followed him for the rest of his life.

As that faded, another memory appeared of him not much older than the last one. His father came bursting in the door, it was something that Jasuka was forever haunted by.

"W-What is this?" Jasuka said as he began to feel himself becoming more emotional.

His father was in a rage, he had lost his job and all the projects the village was hoping to work on had been canceled due to finance being taken away by not only the Zaibatsu, but the government was pulling its own funds out as well. Jasuka watched as his mother struggled to calm him but his father reacted by smacking her with the back of his hand.

"Make it stop." Jasuka said as if someone or something was controlling this.

Jasuka's father then broke down and cried in shame of hitting his wife and that his only means of work was gone now. He sulked in a corner bawling his eyes out as Jasuka's mother put her arms around him. When Jasuka's father looked up, he saw Jasuka standing there in shock of what he was seeing from his father.

"I don't want to be reminded. Make it stop." Jasuka said as he gritted his teeth working to hold in his emotions. But whatever was in control now wouldn't stop the nightmare.

Jasuka then saw himself balled up in a corner beside his mother who held his newborn sister. They were both terrified as they heard the sound of jeeps and marching men outside their home. The villagers knew all too well what it was, it was the death squads made for hunting down rebels and accused treasoners. Jasuka watched from the corner of the house he hid in as his father was riddled with bullets before his eyes. He tried not to scream, but his sister began to cry at the sound of gunfire and soon the squad found the three of them and put them at gun point.

Jasuka closed his eyes and began to thrash his head in attempt to make what he was seeing stop.

"Goddamn it stop! I don't want to remember this! Why!? Why now is this all coming back to me!?" Jasuka screamed as a bead of a tear finally broke free in his left eye. But Jasuka wouldn't give in to his emotions despite of what was happening. "Am I dead!? Is this really the end!? Is that why I'm seeing all this!?"

Jasuka stopped floating and fell to his knees. He soon began to squeeze his head in the frustration he felt when suddenly a voice spoke to him.

"It's not your time yet."

Jasuka stood up an looked around but couldn't see the speaker. He could only feel a warm light beginning to shine down on him. It blinded him, but Jasuka reached out for it.

Asuka began to uncover the debris as fast as she could. There was a person buried beneath it!

"Come on! Don't die on me here! It's not your time yet pal!" Asuka said as she knelt down trying to find a limb or something to help pull the person beneath the rubble out. "You made it this far, you can't be ready to throw in the towel just yet!"

As Jasuka regained consciousness, he continued to reach out for the direction he saw the light in. He felt something soft but attached to something sturdy. He pulled and pushed himself up out of what remained of the crate he was in gasping for breath and coughing up dust and smoke. Jasuka stood up while still holding on to whatever it was he caught.

"Holy shit! I'm alive! Ha-ha!" Jasuka laughed in amazement of his own survival.

Asuka stood up with her face in an angry blush. The person who she had attempted to rescue was now squeezing her right breast! A vein popped in Asuka's forehead as she knocked the person's arm away.

"That's how you thank the person who tried to save you, you pervert!?" Asuka shouted as she hit the young man in front of her in the stomach. It was the only place she could reach because of how tall he was.

Jasuka stumbled back holding his stomach and trying not to stumble back any further. As he regained his footing, he glared at the person who hit him.

"What, THE FUCK is your problem!?" Jasuka shouted angrily as he glared at Asuka who only glared back.

Both individuals were confused as to what had happened, both of them were angry at each other, but despite what was happening, Asuka couldn't help but think that the boy in front of her was quite handsome just as Jasuka couldn't help but think the girl in front of him was probably one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen before.

And at that moment, fate had dealt its hand. It answered both Asuka and Jasuka when they wanted they an opportunity. It didn't give them what they wanted but at the same time there was nothing that either desired to begin with. This was simply an abrupt meeting brought about as an opportunity for both to take. Fate would have no hand from here on out. Everything that would come from this moment would be entirely up to the two people here to decide.

Author's Note:

This is my first ever Tekken fan fiction and its been a while since I've ever written fan fiction in general. Please be kind in your reviews and tell me how I can improve in places where needed. I'll admit, this isn't my best work.


End file.
